The First Spy Gig Is Always Really Weird
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jo is in New Zealand when something happens to Kendall. What could it be? What could happen?


The First Spy Gig Is Always Really Weird

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything related to them, besides the seasons on DVD, Big Time Movie on DVD, Big Time Decision on my iPod from iTunes, and some of their songs from iTunes. Have I mentioned iTunes?**_

It had been a long day, full of waiting around, and some running, since today was filming most of an action scene. Jo was really tired, but today was one of the days that she and Kendall agreed to talk. She got on her laptop and pulled up FaceTalk. Kendall was already there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Jo." Kendall said.

"Hey, Kendall." Jo yawned.

"Oh, somebody's tired." He joked.

"Sorry, long day. What's been going on?"

"Same old, same old." He told her.

"Oh." Jo said, her eyes threatening to shut.

"Jo, if you need some sleep, we don't have to do this." Kendall said.

"No, I promised. If you see my eyes close just say my name."

"Okay, fine. Well then, I guess you should probably know that I went on my first date with Danielle yesterday."

"You were dating, but hadn't gone on a date?"

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Okay." Jo said as her eyes closed.

"Jo." She opened her eyes.

"Okay."

"So, anyways, it went okay." Jo closed her eyes again. "Jo."

"I'm awake." She said.

"Look, I just want to say that the date was good and Danielle's a great girl, but" Jo closed her eyes before he could finish. "Jo." Her eyes were still closed. "Jo." Still nothing. "Jo!" Kendall said. She sat up in her chair.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Okay then, as I was saying." All of a sudden Jo heard a crash. Kendall looked to the side. Jo figured it was just the guys, but then some masked figures grabbed Kendall and took him away. Suddenly, one of them got in front of the camera.

"Hello, Jo Taylor."

"How do you know who I am?"

"We've been following your career, and we noticed how you took a liking to this _Big Time Rush._" The masked person said.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"What?"

"If you surrender yourself, the band goes free. If you resist, the band dies. Which one will it be?"

"You'll see me." Jo said.

"Good, we'll be in New Zealand tomorrow. We'll exchange then." The masked guy turned off FaceTalk.

Jo got on her phone and called her boyfriend.

"Who is it?" Robert answered.

"It's me."

"Jo?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you call me?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Kidnappers."

Jo got on her phone and called her boyfriend.

"Who is it?" Robert answered.

"It's me."

"Okay, you would only call me if it was an emergency. What's going on?"

"Big Time Rush has been kidnapped!" Jo exclaimed.

"What?" Robert exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Big Time Rush has been kidnapped!" Jo exclaimed.

"You want me to help you get them back?"

"Yes, now I have a plan."

Jo had met up with the people holding her ex-boyfriend and his band hostage.

"Do you have the chip?" One of the masked men asked.

"Chip?"

"Yes. The chip that contains that data we need for our plan."

Jo had met up with the people holding her ex-boyfriend and his band hostage.

"Do you have the chip?" One of the masked men asked.

"It's right here." Jo said holding the computer chip. She gave it to the man.

"Good. You held up your bargain. Now ours. Give her the group." The men pushed forward the bodies.

"Jo! I knew you'd save us!" Camille said."

"Wait, Camille? The Jennifers? What?"

"Good. You held up your bargain. Now ours. Give her the group." The men pushed forward the bodies.

"Kendall!" Jo said. She ran towards him.

"Now thanks to you, we shall take over the world!"

With that the evil men got away to start the end of humanity as we know it.

"Kendall!" Jo said. She ran towards him.

"Now thanks to you, we shall take over the world!"

All of a sudden, the men were thrown about by an unseen force. After they were all taken care of, Robert was standing there.

"You wouldn't know it from looking at me, but I'm pretty fast." He said.

"Jo. I'm glad you saved us." Kendall said. "Jo. Jo! _JO! JOOOOOOOO!"_

Jo snapped back into consciousness. "How long was I out?"

"About a minute." Kendall said.

"You know, maybe we should reschedule this." Jo said.

"Yeah, sure. Good night, Jo."

"Good night morning Kendall." Jo teased. She shut off FaceTalk and fell asleep rather quickly.

_**So, what did you think?** _I think people will mistake this, since it's coming after Big Time Dreams.**_ You know I wrote this a long time ago._ **I know that, you know that, and now people out there will know that. **_Look, just because I'm bad at uploading these stories does not give you room to make fun of me._ **I wasn't. Wait, are you still emotional about Big Time Rush ending. _**It just happened! Give me some time to mourn!**_Oh, boo hoo, your show's over. Look, I loved Firefly, but you don't see me complaining about it. _**That's because we never talk about Firefly.**_Oh, well then. Also, this story was structured weirdly. _**Yeah, but usually my dreams that are actually vivid are like this, the save-state like resets, the ending not really ending, plot points brought up that go nowhere, it's how my dreams go.**_Funny, my dreams are usually filled with electric sheep. But then again, I'm a sci-fi nerd. Anyways, review, people.


End file.
